40Love?
by AmberCharlotte
Summary: Another Brit won Wimbledon the same year as Peter Colt this the story of her slowly falling in love with a certain German.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caitlin so there!

Dieter Prohl cheered as his good friend Peter Colt won the match point against Tom Cavendish in the Quarters at Wimbledon, Dieter had never liked Cavendish after a uncalled for comment the Brit had made at a press conference about him at the US open. As Peter left the court Dieter slapped him on the back causing him to stumble forward "Sorry don't know my own strength". Peter gave Dieter a mock look of hate. Peter left and Dieter followed in his normal relaxed manor sidled out of the dressing room and returned to the Dorchester hotel.

After a brief nap Dieter made his way down to the hotel bar "Ein großes Bier, bitte" After realising his slip into his native tongue he apologised ordered a beer in English and made his way to the private lounge for the Wimbledon competitors. As he got to the lounge dieter heard raised voices, a male voice "It's all your fucking fault, if it wasn't for you I would have bloody won!" A tearful female voice answered "Don't you dare blame me! How can you? It's your fault you lost to Colt not me, you fell over NOT ME!" Realisation dawned on Dieter as he realised the angry male must be Tom Cavendish and the female perhaps his agent? Cavendish's voice could be heard again "Its overbetween us, you are such bad luck and I hope you loose your next match you deserve too!" So not his agent Dieter thought, his girlfriend, she's better off without him. As Dieter was pondering this Cavendish stormed out of the lounge not even noticing Dieter as he stood at the door scowling** "**Arschloch" Cavendish turned and glared at Dieter "What did you say?" "Nothing." Dieter smiled as Cavendish glared again and walked off in the direction of the bar. If you didn't now otherwise as you walked into the players lounge you would think it empty but Dieter knew different and it didn't take him long to notice the girl curled up in a huge armchair in the corner of the room tears streaming down her face. Dieter examined the girl and soon realised who she was her dark blonde hair and her unmistakable eyes it was Caitlin Prince the number one ranking female player in Britain. She was only 18 but completely professional and one of the best young players he had ever seen. She raised her eyes to him as he approached "Leave me alone." Dieter took no notice and perched on the arm of the chair next to her. "I couldn't do that now could I? If it's any consolation he's a prick!" "I know don't worry, I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to talk I need to sleep I have to train in the morning, but thank you Mr.…?" Dieter smiled "Prohl, Dieter Prohl and you're Caitlin Prince" "Pleased to meet you Mr. Prohl I'm very sorry about your defeat the other day, if only Tom had taken it as well as you. I should have recognised you!" "Why is that?" "You were the Cosmo centerfold a week or so ago it's amazing what you can hide with a tennis racket!" Caitlin blushed and ran out of the players lounge giggling. Dieter shook his head and settled in his chair his thoughts plagued with images of the beautiful blushing blond girl.

Meanwhile, in her suite Caitlin couldn't get the handsome Dieter Prohl out of her mind, she had known who he was from the start, to tell the truth she had had a huge school girl crush on Dieter ever since she had seen him play in the US open against Tom a year ago, of course she had never told Tom this he hated him! She drifted into a deep sleep full of very interesting dreams which would have made even the mighty Lord Byron blush.

The next morning Caitlin rolled over in her empty bed and groaned remembering her argument with Tom from the night before she swore when she glanced at the clock and saw that she was 2 hours late for practice "DAMN!" she dived out of bed, smacking her head on the bedside table in the process "Ouch!". She threw on her black nike tracksuit, put her messy blonde hair into a loose bun. After grabbing her tennis racquet and left the room without even looking in the mirror.

The lift doors were starting to close as Caitlin sprinted down the corridor "Please hold it." The lift doors stopped closing and opened revealing Dieter Prohl. Caitlin smiled stepping into the lift "Thanks", Dieter's handsome face displayed a look of concern, he lifted his hand and parted her hair to observe the bleeding gash caused by the bedside table, 'Oh dear, what have you been doing to yourself?' he pulled a monogrammed handkerchief from inside his jacket and pressed it to her forehead. Caitlin cheeks burned red and as soon as the lift door opened thanked her shoes and sprinted from the lift. Dieter smiled as he saw her blush and watched her sprint from the lift almost tripping over her tennis racket as she went.

Caitlin arrived at the practise courts very late and started planning on what she was going to say to her coach she was contemplating this when she spotted Tom and in order to avoid him slipped into the ladies toilet. Caitlin caught her reflection in the mirror and noticed the blood crusting her blonde hair and then looked down at the handkerchief which she was holding it was white, well used to be it was now covered in blood it had DP in curly cursive script Caitlin blushed thinking about Dieter and his incredible smile.

Ten minutes later Caitlin emerged from the bathroom her hair wet from trying to wash the blood out, she glanced around and saw the person she really didn't want to see, her coach James Peterson. He scowled at her as he approached "Caitlin ever heard of an alarm clock and what the hell have you done to your head?" Caitlin looked sheepish "I knocked it on the bedside table when I realised how late I was!" "Also Kate, I saw Tom this morning and when I asked him where you were he shrugged and said I quote who cares, what has happened between you two?" Caitlin sighed "He blamed me for loosing and because I didn't agree he stormed off and told me it was over!" James shook his head hugged Caitlin but he was smiling inside he had been in love with Caitlin for years but before now she had Tom and he was just the coach and best friend but perhaps now things could be different, perhaps, perhaps. Caitlin knocked James out of his stupor "Lets get training I have the semis tomorrow and I can't loose I want the final to be me and Lizzie Bradbury so I can kick her arse!" Caitlin bounced off in the direction of the training courts James followed her watching her fabulous arse as he followed her enthusiastically.


End file.
